


illogical!!

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [20]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Spock has feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spock/McCoy first kiss drabble :)<br/>McCoy criticizes Spock<br/>(Like always...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	illogical!!

"You green-blooded hobgobblin. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" McCoy spat distastefully at Spock.

McCoy was on one of his rants, as usual, and was complaining about Spock's decision making. Spock stood up straight, his arms folded behind his back, and a smug expression.

"Is there something wrong with the one I have, Doctor?"

"You can't just simply walk away from your duties just because you find something not to your liking."

"I do not find your anger towards me necessary."

"You're all the same. So micro-managing..." McCoy scoffed.

McCoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Spock strided up to McCoy and leaned forward to plant a simple kiss upon his lips. Some would say the lip lock was a little too lingering, but Spock had a point to prove. Spock pulled away from a wide-eyed McCoy and smiled subtly. Afterall he was in fact half human. And he too could be illogical.

"I will have you know, doctor, I can be quite contradictory at times."

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue taken from Star Trek: The Voyage Home


End file.
